The Secret Life of Caleo
by Annabeth.WG.Chase-Jackson
Summary: Well, not so secret anymore. Bunch of Caleo one-shots-some sweet, some funny, some sad, some AU. All pure Caleo! Rated T for future chapters. I don't own PJO or HOO, and the cover image belongs to Viria.
1. 1st Meeting

**So this is something new I'm trying out here! Please read and review to tell me how to make it better, and, hopefully, this will turn out to be a wonderful set of one-shots! Wow...cheesy much? So this one is AU.**

Once again, I was the new kid. Moving to New York City! But we were moving permanently this time, and the good news was, I had a few friends here. Jason was my best bud from when I was young, but he moved to NYC, and when I was visiting, his friends became my friends-surprisingly, 2 weeks is enough time to become besties with people! Wait, did I just say 'besties?' *shudder*

Anyway, going to Goode High School, I'll meet some cute new girls-Leo Valdez is the smoking ladies' man; girls of Goode-look out, cause here I come! Jason and his friends were waiting for me at the front of the building. There was Piper (Jason's girlfriend), Percy, Annabeth (Percy's GF), Frank, Hazel (Frank's GF), Nico, Thalia, and Reyna. "Jase, my man!" I walked up to them and winked at Reyna and Thalia. "Ladies."

They both rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Ah, I know you love me!" Thalia took two steps towards me and I backed off. "Woah there, there's plenty of Valdez to go around, people." Greetings were exchanged (did I really just say that?) and we headed inside the school. "Oh, by the way, Leo, a member of our crew's missing. She came in early to work on an assignment. New girl-moved here 'bout 3 months ago," Percy said, smirking.

"Ooh, another lovely lady, I believe?"

"Hm, you just wait and see."

After 2 boring periods of Geometry with Annabeth, Jason and Piper, it was time for woodwork. Yes! Score for Valdez-woodwork on a Monday. I was pretty good with tools, if I do say so myself. Then...lunch! Gods, I was starving. A few classes were let out early, and I had an 'A' lunch with Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank and Thalia. I was just walking, talking (possibly risking flirting with Thalia) when this girl rammed into me. I tripped and fell over backwards and heard a shriek.

"You _idiot!_ You just crushed my history project!" she yelled at me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking..."

"Do you know how long I worked on this?!"

"Well you're the one who rammed into me!" I finally looked at her. She was beautiful-prettier than Reyna or Thalia, with caramel hair and dark almond eyes, flawless skin and pouty lips. And she looked absolutely infuriated.

"Did you see what-what _he_ did to my history project?! Wait-is he the guy you were talking about who moved here?! This idiot?!" she turned to my friends, who were trying not to burst out laughing at me. Wow. Thanks a lot guys.

"I'm right here, Sunshine."

She turned back to me. "Oh, don't you _dare_ call me 'Sunshine.' You know how many points this project was worth? It's 10% of my grade! And it's due on Friday. I SPENT 7 FRICKING DAYS ON THIS DAMN THING AND YOU DESTROYED IT IN 2 FRICKING SECONDS!"

"Woah, there, Sunshine. What's the big deal? You've got 4 days."

Her jaw clenched. "Fine, then. You are going to help me make a _new_ project, and if I don't get one HUNDRED percent, Goddammit I don't know what I'll do."

I swallowed. "Fine. What's the stupid project anyway?"

...

I walked home-well, to Calypso's house-to help her with the project. Scratch all my thoughts about her. She was just an irritating litte...UGH! Curse my tiny little vocabulary. I need to spend more time with Annabeth. But still, that didn't mean I wasn't captivated everytime I looked into those beautiful eyes of hers, or watched the way her hips swayed along with her hair when she walked, or the way her full lips were pretty even when frowning-Gods know how pretty she'd be if she smiled.

"So, Sunshine, you always this high-strung, or am I getting special treatment?" I broke the silence.

She grumbled something about 'nitwits and idiots' and said, "Calypso."

"Huh?"

"My name's not 'Sunshine,' it's Calypso." Calypso...

"I heard you moved here a few months ago. Where from?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm being ever so chivalrous and helping you out with your history project."

"After destroying the first one."

"Hey don't look at the negatives-viewing the positive side of things makes life better. Such as: you are getting to hang out with the Sexy Valdez-" she rolled her eyes at this, "-and he'll be helping you make a fantabulous history project." She giggled but quickly covered it up with a cough. We came in front of a huge mansion and she stopped.

"So...we just admiring this building or what?"

"This is my house, you butthead."

What?! "Oh." Sunshine was rich!

We went straight up to her room. "Aren't you going to offer me anything to eat or drink?"

"You are helping me with a project and heading straight home at 7."

"7?! Without dinner?!"

She glared at me. "You need to buy everything too."

"Jesus Christ. Let's go to the store, then." We were going to make a poster, a booklet and a clay model of a ship used in World War I.

Calypso made me buy the clay, poster board and everything else, too. She wasn't kidding. We got home at 4:20 and I started working on the ship while she did the poster. I'd stepped on the booklet, too. I was so focused on the work that I didn't notice her running downstairs. She came back and handed me some water and cookies. "Let's take 10?" she asked. I grinned.

"You're doing good on the ship."

"Thanks. I enjoy making things."

We sat on her bed next to each other and were just talking. She seemed to loosen up a lot more. "So where'd you move from?" I asked again.

"Well, it was a tiny little island. Not many people. Dad owns a business, but moved here to expand it. It was called Ogygia."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. But I'd always wanted to get out of there and explore the rest of the world."

"Wait, but how come you have the big house if your dad just expanded his business?"

She blushed. "We were rich back there, too. My great grandfather and grandfather were rich, and they had passed on the fortune to us. So where'd you move from?"

"Nevada. I'd known Jason since we were kids, though, before he moved to NYC."

"Do you miss it?" she repeated what I had said.

I grinned. "Sometimes. But I'd always wanted to get out of there and explore the rest of the world."

She smiled, and she was beautiful. Not 'hot' or anything-beautiful. I never really felt a true _crush_ , but now I knew that, yes, I did have a crush on Calypso Stevens. "Really?"

I chuckled. "Well, no. I actually move around a lot. I was born in Texas, but jump around a lot."

She seemed sad for a second, but quickly covered it up. "So...you're not going to stay here forever?"

"Oh we moved here permanently. My mom wanted to settle down."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Why? Worried you're not going to see me again?" I asked, smirking.

"In your dreams, Valdez," she was back to her angry side.

"So are you staying permanently?" I did hope so.

"Yup. Why? Worried you're not going to see me again?" she retorted.

"Me? Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme?" I showed off my 'muscles.' They weren't too bad. Toned, but not as big as Percy's or Jason's.

She rolled her eyes and snickered. "Real bad boy you are, Valdez."

I leaned close to her. "Oh, yes I am. And the ladies love a bad boy," I said. My eyes flicked down to her lips and back to her eyes, hoping she didn't notice. We were literally 2 inches away from each other, and I was desperately begging for her to lean in in my mind. As if that would happen.

But then she leaned in a few centimeters closer and that was all the confirmation I needed. My lips met hers, and she didn't seem to mind. There weren't "fireworks," but I felt warm and tingly all over. We pulled away and she smiled. She leaned in again and the project was forgotten. Our lips moved in sync and hers were as soft as butter, tasting of chocolate because of the cookies we ate. My tongue darted across her lower lip, and she let it in. My arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were tangled in my hair. The kisses, though, were soft, slow and sweet. I trailed more kisses down her jaw and on the side of her neck, where she smelled of vanilla. She moaned when I kissed this soft spot of hers, so I smirked and sucked on it. I put my attention back on her lips, but she broke off and kissed my neck. How can a person's lips feel so good? Eventually, we were both lying next to each other on the bed, both of our hair ruffled, hickeys on both our necks, her shirt hanging off on one side and our arms wrapped around each other. It wasn't an "intense makeout session," but more like a "sweet makeout session." Dudes, don't be perves-we just met!

"Leo?" she said.

"First time you've called me by my first name, Sunshine." I laughed.

"Shut up."

"What is it, Callie?"

"You know you're not off the hook with the project, right?" she smirked.

I groaned. "I know. And on Friday, you can help me with _my_ project."

"Yeah right. And what may that be?"

"Mission: Get a Girlfriend."

She sat up suddenly, her already big eyes huge. "Valdez," she said, her voice stern. Probably thought I was talking about a different girlfriend.

I laughed. "All you have to do is come with me to dinner and say one single word: yes."

And a week later, I had a gorgeous girlfriend in the best city I've lived in so far. Even though she's going to kill me when she finds out that she got an 83 on her project.

 **So, how was that peeps? Thanks for reading! Tell me how I did! Caleo is my 2nd favorite ship after Percabeth, and I _really_ love how Leo's so sweet to Calypso, all the while teasing her. R &R, and I might update soon! And check out my other story: Everyone Loves Percabeth-Mostly!**

 **Song of the Day: Hymn for the Weekend by Coldplay featuring Beyoncé**


	2. Thankful

**Hey peeps! Here's another chapter from the fantastical...well, Annabeth's not my real name, but...the fantastical Annabeth! Here you go!**

Leo walked in after another long day at work. He was looking forward to seeing his wife of less than a year. "Hey there, Sunshine!"

Calypso didn't look up.

"Calypso?"

Still no response.

"Callie, what's wrong?"

She spun around. "What's wrong?! What's wrong is that you're always flirting with girls behind my back! And you think I don't know it? Well I went to Mike's Garage ***** and _saw_ you! Am I not enough for you?! Am I just a joke?! You know what?! Forget it!" She ran to their shared bedroom and locked the door.

Leo was quite confused. _Flirting? I wasn't flirting...I gave that up years ago!_ Then it hit him.

...

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Leo was fixing one of the cars there-a Mercedes-Benz-and two girls walked up to him. You see, from 7 years of working with cars, 2 of which were at Mike's Garage, he'd grown out of his scrawny state and had grown muscles. "Wow...you work hard!" the blonde laid a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Uh...thanks..." before he'd met Calypso, he might've flirted back, but he just continued working on the car._

 _"Right?" the brunette laid a hand on his other shoulder. He got up._

 _"Um, I'm fixing this right now, so if you could come back later if you need help..."_

 _"Of course we're coming back later! It's a date!" the blonde threw her arms around his neck._

 _"NO! I meant if you need help fixing a car!" He pried the girl off him, but she remained unfazed._

 _"Oh, no, I don't have a car for you to fix. But there's something else you could help us with." the brunette crossed her arms under her chest, hoping to draw his attention, but his face remained stoic._

 _"I'm afraid I can't help you with much else. Have a nice day," he said and got back to work._

 _"Are you sure?" the brunette asked, kneeling down next to him, brushing her chest against his arm._

 _"You know what?" Leo was sick of them not getting the hint. "I don't know if you're blind or anything, but if you'd take a moment to check if a guy's single in the first place, you'd have seen that a) I'm not interested, and b) I'm_ married _!" He held up his left hand and waved 'bye' to them, moving underneath the car so they couldn't disturb him anymore. What he_ did _see was their heels click-clacking as they huffed and walked away._

...

Calypso must've come in when the blonde hugged him, and then misinterpreted it to be _him_ flirting with _her_. "Oh, shit!" he cursed and walked to the bedroom. _Tap taaap tap tap, tap, taaap, taaap taaap, tap, tap tap, taaap tap_ , he tapped on the door. **(A/N Morse code for 'Let me in')**

When he didn't hear Calypso coming to the door, he tried again. "Calypso, let me explain!" No reply. _Tap tap, tap taaap tap tap, taaap taaap taaap, tap tap tap taaap, tap, taap tap taaap taaap, taaap taaap taaap, tap tap taaap,_ he tapped again. **(A/N Morse for 'I love you')** He then heard footsteps and someone tapping back. _Tap tap, tap taaap tap tap, taaap taaap taaap, tap tap tap taaap, tap, taap tap taaap taaap, taaap taaap taaap, tap tap taaap, taaap taaap tap tap taaap taaap, taaap, taaap taaap taaap, taaap taaap taaap._ **(A/N Morse for 'I love you, too)**

The door opened, revealing a Calypso with watery eyes and a red button nose, still looking beautiful. "Oh, Callie." He pulled her into his arms, and, though she was angry, she didn't object.

"If you were flirting, then, Leo, just tell me-just leave me before it hurts worse! I just can't-I can't bear being just...something to _play_ with! I mean, all these years, all these men made me fall in love with them and they just _left_ and you-I thought, no, I _knew_ you were different, and I just-I just can't bear to be _used_ anymore, Leo! Seeing those girls you were with, I didn't get _angry_ , I got _sad,_ I got sad realizing that I still don't have anyone who's _completely mine-_ is there something wrong with me?! Are the Gods still angry at me for...for something I can't help?!" she broke down crying.

"Oh, querida, no, no, don't cry, cariño," it broke Leo's heart to see her like this. "I wasn't flirting with them, mi amor, they were flirting with me...oh, don't cry, please, don't cry, _she_ hugged _me_ , I swear on the River Styx!" He held her until she stopped crying, and looked her in her beautiful eyes and told her, "Calypso, I am completely and _utterly_ in love with you. There will never be anyone else, so stop thinking like that. All those other men didn't know you, didn't love you like I do. There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you-you are the most perfect human being on this planet, so please, _please_ don't ever say that again."

Calypso looked into his eyes for a moment, probably deciding whether to trust him or not. Then, suddenly, she kissed him, kissed him in a way she'd never kissed him before, not in the several years she'd known him. He kissed her back, trying to pour all his emotions, love and reassurance into that one kiss. She kissed him slowly and sweetly, but, at the same time, with a burning passion and desire and...and gratefulness. Grateful that she'd gotten such a husband, who, despite her past, loved her so much that he didn't get mad at her false accusations, but instead comforted her. Who apologized for the silliest things, who made her laugh even when she didn't want to, who annoyed her endlessly, but loved her even more.

 **Aww...That's** ** _so_** **sweet! I really felt like Calypso would have insecurities after all those assholes left her on Ogygia and never came back...except for Leo! He'd be, like, the best husband ever, second only to Percy. Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it! Also, input on different one-shots I could do, like writing prompts, would be very much appreciated!**

 **Favorite/review if you learned how to say 'I love you' in Morse code just because Leo does it...I'd favorite my own story if I could, because I sure did...**

 **Song of the Day: The Hills by the Weeknd**

 ***I don't own the name Mike's Garage, and I don't even know if that exists. I just made up a random car service store name.**


End file.
